1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-speed, inverting power driver circuit fabricated from field effect transistors and capable of driving a relatively heavy capacitive load of full -V.sub.DD power supply voltage.
2. Prior Art
Examples of conventional circuits utilized to drive relatively heavy capacitive loads include the following:
U.s. pat Nos. 3,286,189; Nov. 15, 1976; 3,710,271; Jan. 9, 1973; 3,769,528; Oct. 30, 1973; 3,806,738; Apr. 23, 1974;
However, many of the conventional driver circuits are formed by the relatively complex interconnection of many transistor devices. This consequently results in numerous parasitic capacitances which must first be charged before the circuit is suitable for driving a load to full -V.sub.DD supply voltage. Moreover, when large capacitive loads are to be driven, many conventional circuits undesirably introduce an inherent time delay for precharging circuit capacitors, which delay adversely affects circuit performance (where high-speed operation is required), while making high-frequency, low voltage applications impractical.
Other conventional driver circuits which are more compactly arranged are not capable of driving their respective loads to a full -V.sub.DD power supply voltage level, thereby causing the circuits to be unacceptable for many driver applications.